Fun Hetalia Get Together
by Me168
Summary: Me168 and all of the countries join together for Truth or Dare. Rated M for Language, and Yaoi refrences and actions.
1. Chapter 1

Me: YAAAAYYYY! TRUTH OR DARE TIME!

Germany: Vatever

Italy: Oh, come on Germany, this should be really fun

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol

Everyone: *Shakes scared, Russia never laughs unless he's gonna do something*

Canada: IM CANADA! *Trying to make everyone notice him more*

Me: . I can see you perfectly Canada... I don't know what these other Assholes are doing.

America: Hey, who are you talking to Me?

Me: .

England: Wankah -_-**

Me: Well I think everyone came except The Nordic 5, Korea, and a few others. They are scared and decided to play Candy Land at Iceland's house.

America: Pussys...

Me: *Gives America Evil Eye...*

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol

Italy: *Clings to Germany for dear life*

Romano: *Pissed* DAMN POTATO BASTARD!

Germany: I don't know Vut he's doing..? *Cofused*

Romano: -_-*******

Prussia: CAN WE JUST GET THE GAME STARTED! I want to show my awesomeness

Me: Fine... but if anybody drops out of a dare you either leave... or you have to have super sexy time with another country...

Everyone: *Yells in excitement because now nobody's going to go home*

Me: BUT! It will be with you're least favorite country. AND you must wear their flag...

Everyone: *Mumbles*

Me: Well... Lets begin :D

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Me: . Is that all you're going to say?

Russia: Nope

Me: . Whatever. Ok *Pulls card and starts crying because it is so funny* G-Germany! *Starts laughing again*

England: Oh, Bloody Hell... That cant be good

Prussia: *Walks over, reads card, and dies laughing also*

Me: *Chokes down Laughing* Germany... A-Are you in a serious relationship with I-Italy! *Starts laughing again*

Romano: POTATO BASTARD!

Germany: Vat... N-No!

Romano: LIER! BASTARD!

Italy: Stop yelling Brother... we are not in a relationship...

Romano: STOP LYING ALL YOU DO IS HANG OUT WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD!

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP ROMANO OR ELSE IM GOING TO LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH FRANCE!

Romano: *Shuts up instantly*

Me: ... Might as well take a break so Romano can calm down...

*15 Minutes later*

Me: Romano, are you going to be able to finish?

Romano: I guess *Pissed* [When is he not pissed?]

Prussia: *Draws Card... Hands it to Me*

Me: *Reads card* R-Ro-Romano... You... have to make out with Spain for 3 minutes.

Italy: Good Job Brother! *Doesn't know what Make Out Means*

Me: *Drags Italy into other room*

France: ohohoho~ Something is going to happen

Everyone: *Listens in complete silence... nothing*

Me: *walks out of room and sits on floor*

Italy: *Follows*

Romano: BASTARD! *Goes to kill Me*

Me: HEY! *Blocks Romano's attacks* All I did was explain what Make Out means.

Italy: *Nods head*

Romano: Oh... I thought you wh-

Spain and Romano: [Spain stops Romano by steeling a kiss from him. Romano jumps onto Spain and they heavily make out for 7 minutes on the couch. Hungary takes a lot of pictures. Spain starts to shove his hand up Romano's shirt]

Prussia: ...Damn.

Italy: *Leans toward Me* What is he doing to Brother?

Me: HEY! That's not something for Italy to see... either stop or go into another room.

Romano: *Stops and sits back in his seat blushing*

Me: All righty then.

Hungary: Dang it.

Me: *Pulls another card* O.O

Prussia: *Looks at card* O.O

Italy: *Looks at card* What's a-

Me: SHHHHH! Don't say it...

Italy: But all I want to know is what a-

Me: DON'T! Say it...

Prussia: Everybody wrote these dares right.

Me: Yeah... . France...

France: Ohohoho... Zey still have to fallow ze dare, no.

Me: . Stupid French.

Hungary: *Looks at card and gets camera ready*

Me: E-England.

England: . What did the dumb Wankah write?

Me: Y-You have to give America a hicky...

Italy: *Confused*

Me: *Locks Italy in a closet* THIS FOR YOURE OWN PROTECTION!

America and England: [England pulled in close to America. America stared at him in amazement, he thought England would never do suck a thing. England clamped down on Americas neck, which made America moan. England started sucking and America grabbed England's hips. England pulled away quickly]

Me: *Retrieves Italy from closet* You can come out.

Italy: What happened

Me: Stuff...

Italy: Oh OK!

Me: -_-** [Annoyed with France]

France: What s ze matter Me~?

Me: -_-** I swere to god you child molester you touch me I'm going to lock you in a closet with Russia. -_-**

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol

France: *Shakes*

Me: *Pulls another card* Italy.

Italy: Veh~ Finally I get a dare :D

Me: You have to hug one person in the room, anybody you like.

Prussia: Who do you have a crush on Italy?

Me: *Bitchslaps Prussia* IT'S NOT YOURE TURN! AND I DID NOT MEAN ANYBODY YOU LIKE LIKE THAT! -_-****

Romano: *Looks confidant about something*

Italy: *Grapple Hugs Me*

Romano: YOU DAMN BASTARD!

Me: Shut Up Romano, It was Italy's decision... and that dose not me he likes me. Like that...

Italy: *Gets up off of Me*

Romano: -_-*****

France: Hey, its just a bunch of guys playing Truth or Dare...

Me: But with you -_-** child molester

France: *Grabs Me into his arms* But iz it molesting if ze like it, no. Ohohoho! *Starts to lean in*

Me: *EPICBITCHSLAPS France* I TOLD YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME IM GOING TO LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH RUSSIA! *Throws France, Russia, and a Lead Pipe in a closet and chains the door up*

Closet: N-No... Russia You don't want to- *BANG!*

Me: Well, im done for today :D lets leave them overnight.

(YAY! I'm super excited I made my first Fanfiction :D. I'M LOOKING FOR DARES! My friend may help me in the next chapter and all the rest but... WE NEED DARES! Thank you for reading :D SUBSCRIBE AND REIVEW! THANK YOU :D)


	2. Chapter 2

America: HAY ME!

Me: Yes?.!

America: Where there any dares for you?

England: Dumb Wankah. Stop being a jerk to our host.

Me: No, America. Everyone wanted to mess with another country.

Romano: *Turns down a street to his house*

*15 minutes later*

Closet: Kolkolkolkol!

Everyone: O.O we are like a mile away right O.O

Canada: we should dare Me!

America: *Total Hero Voice* WE SHOULD DARE ME!

Me: . *Beats America shitless*

America: What was that for?

Me: Stop being an Ass to Canada -_-*

America: *Looks around* Oh, HI CANADA!

Me: *Bitchslaps America* DON'T DO THAt! HE WAS ALWAYS HERE!

England: Dumb Wankah's! What should Me's dare be?

Everyone: *Walks into Me's house*

Spain: *Whispers in Prussia's ear*

Prussia: *Dies laughing*

Italy: Veh~ What is it Brother Spain?

Spain: *Starts Laughing*

Prussia: Me, you have to kiss Italy! *Laughs*

Hungary: *Pulls camera out while nosebleeding*

Me and Italy: [Me and Italy where both blushing. Me started to lean in. Italy blushed but allowed their lips to touch. Me pulled away but Italy went back for seconds.]

Hungary: *Super Nosebleeding*

Spain: I-Italy.

Me and Italy: *Pull away blushing like crazy*

Spain: Where is everybody?

Room 1: *Loud banging noises erupt. They are shortly followed by England and America screaming eachothers names. Shortly after loud Screams and Moans come out of the room*

Hungary: *Leaves room with blood gushing out of her nose*

Me: Oh, well. You all can stay here for the night. I'm going to bed. *Walks toward room*

Italy: *Follows*

Hungary: *Follows with nosebleed*

(Well... I know this one is shorter, but I thought of this last night and I just wrote it XD. My friend is not in this one but she will come next chapter. Hope anybody with UKUSCD had fun imagining with that. We will start using Reviews truths and Dares in chapter 4 XP watch and see if you're dares come up.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the shortage in fun Hetalia fiction, I have been busy and all, but I'm back YAY! So be ready for fun Hetalia-ali-alianess XDDD

Me : *Sitting with countries* Sooooo should we check up on France yet?

England: I guess... poor chap

America: *Laughs for no reason*

Me: *staring* whatever... *opens door* OH MY GOD!

Prussia: HE WAS KILLED WASENT HE!

Me: WORSE! Russia did nothing!

Everybody: WHA!

Russia and France: *Walk out of closet, France giving me a wink and smile*

Me: *Slaps France* NONONONONONONO!

France: *pouts and sits on floor*

Me: *Looks at Canada, who is now sitting on Russia's lap while Russia messes with his curl* OoooooooooKkkkkkkkkkk then... Oh yeah.

Everybody: *staring at me*

Me: I'm dropping out for dares.

America: Than you have to have sexy time with your least favorite country *Smiles at me with everybody else*

Me: But I like all of the countries so HAHAHA LOOPHOLE!

France: *Kisses my hand* so you still like me, no. Ohohohoho!

Me: *Slaps France* I don't like you like that, but I can stand you.

Everybody: *Devastated by this*

Greece: *Sleeping*

Me: OK! So we have a special guest this week, please welcome Emily Archor *Opens door and lets her inside*

Emily: Thanks for having me

Me: We both are HUGE Hetalia fans *High Fives you* and she has some dares and such.

Emily: Yep *Hands me a box of chocolates*

Me: Yay! Ok, do you want to start?

Emily: OK, England, you must sing Pub and GO! With me *Smiles brightly*

England: Sure! *gets up*

America: *Lunging for England, misses, and sits back*

England and Emily: *Music comes on and starts Singing* My name is England.  
>My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.<br>It will come up in the test later!

It's raining today, yesterday it rained  
>Tomorrow will rain again, however<br>I refuse an umbrella  
>with a stiff upper lip,<br>As I'm an English Gentle-gentleman

Pub Pub Pub and Go!  
>Fish and Chips!<br>All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way  
>Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy<br>Ahahahaha!  
>Here I go again<p>

I'm glad to have met you.  
>I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic!<br>A face is floating from that wall over there!  
>Hard to Starboard! (Hard to Starboard!)<p>

And then my sorcery is white, black (*cheers*)  
>Tea is obviously better than Coffee.<br>Hot-hothothothotho—!  
>First of all, pour the milk ahead.<p>

You'll die if you sit there  
>Busby's chair<br>Dragged straight down from hell  
>Busby, Busby<br>Gather, everyone – Unicorns, Pixies  
>with the Panjandrum, let's go – to battle<p>

Hey you guys, here we go!  
>Here we go Here we go!

Pub Pub Pub and Go!  
>Fish and Chips!<br>If you drink you'll understand! You'll understand if you drink!  
>Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy<br>Ahahahaha!  
>So I shall proceed<p>

AbraKadabra~!  
>I'm gonna curse you with all my might<br>AbraKadabra~!  
>Long live, the QUEEN!<p>

Pub Pub Pub and Go!  
>Fish and Chips!<br>All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way!  
>Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy<br>Ahahahaha!  
>Here I go again<p>

(A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-,A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-)  
>Idiot (x31)<br>America, you idiot!  
>(A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-,A-,Da-,Ra-,Ka-) *Bows and sit down while everyone claps*<p>

America: *Annoyed face, but England whispers in his ear and he calms down*

Me: OK! What next?

Emily: Well... Oh yeah, Everybody must notice Canada, if you ignore him, then you have to kiss him *Me and Her smile brightly as Hungary gets camera out*

Hungary: Ready!

Me: OK! So Canada, are you happy now

Canada: M-Maple...

Me: That's a yes! So what now?

Emily: Romano, are you jealous of Me168?

Prussia: *freaking out* NOOOOO! THAT'S LIKE HANDING RUSSIA A BROKEN BOTTLE AND A BUTTER KNIFE! WERE GONNA DIEEEEE!

Me: *Soul comes out of body* uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Romano: Well... maybe a little bit *blushing*

Me: *Soul reenters body* OK then *bright attitude*

Romano: Kono Yaro...

Me: *Slaps Romano* WATCH THE LANGUAGE!

America: *Laughs*

Emily: France, You cannot be perverted...

Me: If you can not say or do anything perverted for the rest of her visit, tonight you can do whatever you want to me

France: *Eyes light up and smiles* deal

Me: And Emily determines if it is perverted, you cant trust Hungary *Glares at her*

France: *Scoots next to me and Emily smiling*

Emily: I LOVE YOU PRUSSIA AND ALL OF YOUR AWSOMENESS!

Prussia: *smiles* KESESESESE! I am awesome, aint I!

Me: Ego boost *Laughs*

France: *grabs my shoulder* did you know 95% of all rape starts with a touch on the shoulder?

Me: Emily

Emily: Ummmm Perverted, final answer

Me: *Slaps France while smiling* That's good news.

Emily: Me, I dare you to wake up Greece

Me: Only because I know how *Puts on kitty ear headband and walks over to Greece*

Greece: *Sleeping*

Me: *Bends down to Greece's level* MEOW

Greece: *Rubs my head* Kitty~~

Everyone: *Cheers*

Me: Now go back to sleep

Greece: *sleeping*

Emily: Last dare, Italy, you have to tell Romano he is an awesome brother, while sitting in his lap

Hungary: *Nosebleeds and gets camera ready*

Italy: Veh~~ *Sits on Romano's Lap*

Romano: *Blushing*

Italy: I love you Romano, you're an amazing brother *Nussles in neck*

Hungary: *Fangirling and taking tons of pictures*

Me and Emily: *crying*

Me: It's so beautiful! *crying*

Emily: I know! Right *crying*

Me: Hungary, we are gonna need copies

Hungary: *Nods and epic nosebleeds*

Italy: *Gets up*

Me: well this was a fun time Emily, thanks for coming

Emily: Thanks for having me

Me: Tell your friends to send dares to us!

Emily: Bye *puff of smoke summons and Emily disappears*

Me: *Staring* How did she do that?

Prussia: I don't know...

Me: Oh, well... Good night everybody... get to your rooms and be ready fore more dares tomorrow *Grins and walks to room*

Translations:

Kono Yaro: Jackass

Thanks for reading. I NEED DARES! REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! Emily, I hope you liked your part in the story. NEW STORIES AND OTHER THINGS TO COME!


	4. Chapter 4

[THANK YOU ALL! You are the reason I continue to write stories, and am continuing my Truth or Dare! Thank you and hope you enjoy, love this, and read all of my other stories :3]

Me: GUESS WHAT!

Prussia: Eh?

Me: SHE IS BACK!

Prussia: Who, Hungary... she is always sitting in the corner with her camera

Hungary: *Waves, cleaning camera lenses*

England: Wait . . . . . OH NO! BLOODY HELL NO!

Emily: *appears in giant puff of smoke* Oh Bloody Hell Yes!

England: WHY DID YOU INVITE HER BACK!

Me: She's a great companion! *Me and Emily laugh*

Germany: Vhat do you mean by "Companion"?

Me: She is great at dares and stuff!

Emily: Are we ready for todays?

Me: Well, I got a dare through the Mail today, and I want to get it out of the way first.

Emily: What is it?

Me: *shows Emily dare*

Emily: *Laughs extremely hard, and falls on floor laughing* T-That's hilarious! *laughing*

Me: I know, right!

Prussia: *reads dare* Oh, that's just SICK!

Me: Hungary's gonna have a ton of photos though!

Hungary: *stands up, reads dare, and nosebleeds*

England: BLOODY HELL! I GIVE UP! *Opens book to black magic symbol* MONSTER OF HELL! SHOW YOURSELF!

Russia: *Pops out of circle* You Kol'd!

Me: That's perfect! Thanks, England, we needed him!

Emily: *Stands up giggling*

Me: Russia, you have to do something naughty to China! Hungary would appreciate it to be NAUGHTY!

Emily: *Laughs*

Hungary: *Starts taking pictures nose bleeding*

France: OHOHOHO!

Me: *Glares* you know if you didn't do this crap yesterday I would have been in you bed last night... but you continue so no

France: Please

Me: No

France: PLEASE!

Me: No way in hell

France: *Annoyed, turns away*

Emily: Russia, you ready *smiling*

China: Russia *Nervous* Please, you don't have to do this, Aru!

Russia: *Smirks and rips China's shirt off*

China: *yelps and wraps his hands around his body, trying to cover his chest*

Hungary: *Blood gushes out of her nose and she falls on the ground fangirling*

Me: *staring* I don't think that was naughty enough *Smiles*

Emily: *Smiling* Nope, it's just not good enough

Hungary: *Sits up and gets camera ready*

Russia: *Pushes China down on the ground and starts taking his pants off*

China: NO RUSSIA, PLEASE STOP! ARU!

Hungary: *Taking photos*

Me: *Blood drops from nose* Damn, *Looks at Emily* should we stop them?

Emily: *Blood dropping from nose* Nope

England: WHY NOT! THIS IS RAPE!

Me: Its not rape if he likes it *Laughs*

Prussia: Exactly

Emily: He loves it

England: You dumb wankahs; does it sound like he's enjoying it?

China: *Moaning when Russia touches his body*

Hungary: *Taking photos*

Me: Now do we stop it Emily *Nose bleeding*

Emily: Yepp!

Me: RUSSIA, YOU TAKE CHINA INTO THE OTHER ROOM!

Russia: *nods, picks up China, and carries him to other room, and shuts door*

Me: *wipes nose* whoever sent this dare, thank you, for pleasing us Fans

Emily: *Laughs*

England: I feel bad for doing that to China

Prussia: I don't *Laughs with Me and Emily*

Me: So, what Truth or Dare do you want to do first?

Emily: First, a Dare *Smirks and whispers in my ear*

Me: GREAT IDEA!

Emily: But first *Hands me another box of chocolate*

Me: See, this is why she's awesome! I LOVE ME CHOCOLATE!

Emily: *Laughs* OK! Prussia, you have to give Italy kisses and a hickey!

Romano: OH HELL NO! YOU BASTERD!

Me: *Drops steel bar cage around him* NOW YOU CANT INTERFEAR ROMANO!

Romano: Italy, RUN!

Italy: Why Ro-AHH! *grabbed by Prussia mid-sentence*

Prussia: You want to know what a hickey is Italy *Kisses Italy*

Italy: W-What is it, Prussia?

Hungary: *Grabs camera*

Me and Emily: *Crying due to the beauty of it all*

Prussia: It's going to hurt though

Italy: I-Its ok, Prussia

Prussia: *Gently bites on Italy's neck*

Italy: Ow, Prussia, please stop, I-it hurts *tearing up a little bit*

Prussia: I'm sorry Italy *Still biting* I-I have to, and I cant resist you anymore. *Starts sucking while biting*

Italy: *Starts crying a little bit*

Prussia: *Removes mouth, and hugs Italy* I'm sorry, I just couldn't have sexy time with Austria, I hope you can forgive me

Italy: I can, Prussia *Kisses him*

Me and Emily: *Crying tears of joy, using a tissue to wipe the tears*

Me: That was so beautiful

Emily: I know

Everybody: *Crying a little*

Romano: *Upset he couldn't help his brother*

Me: Ok, What next

Emily: Romano, Other than Spain, who do you want attention from?

Romano: *Blushes* All ill say is he is in the room

Hungary: ! *Spazing*

Romano: I WONT SAY!

France: Iz it me with all of ze sexiness I have OHOHOHOHO!

Romano: *Glare* I hate your guts

France: *Annoyed and turns away*

Me: TELL US!

Romano: FINE! I WANT ATTENTION FROM ME168! *Blushing*

Me: W-Wha!

Romano: I'm jealous of how much time you spend with others, when all I wanted was attention from you *Glares at ground*

Me: *Removes bars from around Romano and hugs him* its ok... Ima spend time with you... you should have told me in the first place

Romano: I didn't want you to be mad

Me: Aww I wouldn't have. Look *Pulls away but still sitting with Romano* after this, were gonna hang out, just the two of us... does that sound ok?

Romano: I guess so

Emily and Hungary: AAAAWWWWWWWWWW! *Crying*

Me: *Walks over to Emily* what next?

Emily: OK!

Russia and China: *Walk out of room, with China blushing*

Emily: OH YEAH! Russia, you have to kiss Canada

Russia: Why do I have all the dares?

Canada: *Trying to disappear* Maple

Emily: GO KISS HIM!

Russia: *Walks over to Canada* KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL! I can see you Canada!

Canada: Oh no!

Russia: Pulls Canada to him and they kiss*

China: And I thought he said I was his only, Aru.

Me: Its OK China, it's this or you don't get to share a room with him tonight *Smirks*

China: Fine

Russia: *Pulls away and walks over to China and kisses him*

Canada: *Blushing*

Emily: Hey America, what would you say if I liked England, A lot

America: I would send Tony after you, why

Tony: *Walks over with soda*

Emily: O-Oh, I-I was just wondering. Hahaha!

Me: *Looks* Whatever

Emily: Japan, who do you love?

Japan: O-Oh! Uh, who do I rove? Ummmm, I can't think of anybody Emily-Chan

Greece: *Hugs Japan* I loved last night, your so hot Japan.

Emily: I KNEW IT!

Me: ME TOO!

France: ME THREE!

Everybody: *Looks at France and all awkwardly turn away*

Me: *Looks at Emily* so how was your weekend?

Emily: It was nice, very, very nice.

Me: Now its just dares, right

Emily: ENGLAND! SPAIN! YOU HAVE TO SING ARMADA DEATH!

England and Spain: Sure *Music starts playing*

Spain: On that dark ship on the sea, a demon is smiling. "Good thing you came", he said... Uncaring of people's feelings. I'll protect this country, I'll protect that lackey! As long as I can do that, I don't care about anything else.

England: With all my strength, shall I make you sink? There's no need for two suns in this world. Your last moment has arrived; realize all of the things you've lost. Is this "Invincible Armada" of yours at that low level? I won't let you get away.

Spain and England: I don't care if you die. I don't care if you fall.

England: "The battle between Good and Evil"; that's nothing but labels by egotistic humans. Will you let this hypocrisy deceive you? If there's an enemy, all I have to do is submerge them. I won't allow you to beg for your lives.

Spain: Beheading with my axe that could cut even the ocean to pieces. Now, I'll make you regret waiting here for me here ... Realize that even this sun, that could even burn away the oceans, will never loose its' spirits! This cant be all you've got, can it? C'mon, come fight me!

Spain and England: We don't care if the land disappears. I don't care if you disappear. I don't care anymore.

Spain: What I wanted to protect were the peaceful mornings, and laughing with my lackey, warm days like that... The glory from when I ruled over the grand ocean. If those valuable things won't ever return to me, then... With all my strength, how about I make you sink? Since this world doesn't need two suns.

England: Your last moment has arrived; realize all of the things you've lost. Is this "Invincible Armada" of yours at that low level?

Spain and England: I won't let you get away! No matter what you do, I won't be beaten. I don't care if you fall. If you die, the land disappears. I don't care if you disappear. *Music stops and they sit down*

Everybody: *claping*

Emily: *whispers in Germany's ear*

Germany: Vhat! NO!

Emily: You have to do it!

Romano: What

Germany: *Puts Romano on his lap* Your special, your special for who you are. I love you *Kisses Romano*

Romano: *Kisses back*

Germany: *Pulls away and gets Romano off of him*

Romano: *Blushing*

Emily: Ok, Romano, England, Canada, you have to hug me!

Romano: *Hugs Emily*

Canada: *Hugs Emily*

England: Wankah *Hugs Emily*

Emily: GOOD BYE! *Disappears in cloud of smoke*

Me: AWSOME! Ok, now we go to sleep again, maybe we will have two more people come next time *Smirks and closes door to room*

Romano: Wait, what happened?

[Emily, thanks again for all of your dares :3 you are awesome. HERE IS THE LINK TO ARMADA DEATH: .com/watch?v=zWVUgloV4TM POST DARES PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAASEEEE!]


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

[Here is yet ANOTHER DAY! KEEP THE DARES FUNNY AND COMING!]

Me: GUESS WHAT!

Italy: The wicked which of the west is coming?

Me: WHA! ITALY, THAT'S NOT LIKE YOU!

Italy: Oh, America said that about Emily

America: *Hides*

Emily: *appears in smoke cloud* HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT A HOST!

Everybody (Except me and Emily): *Confused*

Emily: You didn't tell them, Me?

Me: Not yet. ATTENTION! Emily Archor is now an official host!

Everybody (Except Hosts): WHAT!

Me: She has great and awesome ideas, she's buckets of fun!

Emily: WHAT KIND OF BUCKETS *Joking voice*

Me: BUCKETS FUL OF YYYAAAOOOIIIIII! *Me and Emily laugh*

England: *Glares* Wankah!

Me: NOOO! I'm not a Wankah! Oh yea, rule change. If you do not complete a Truth or Dare, you will be punished by the hosts! AND HUNGARY! IT WILL BE HORRABLE!

Everybody (But Hosts and Hungary): *Shiver in fear*

Me: OK! So today we have another Guest host. Please welcome, WHOVIANSTUDENT!

Whov: *Walks through door* YAYZ!

Emily: And my dog Inu-Kun!

Inu: Great to be with these countries again!

China: ARU!

Inu: Yes, I'm a stuffed talking dog WE HAVE GONE THROUGH THIS ALREADY!

Me: Inu will also Co-Host, because Inu is Emily's stuffed talking dog

Inu: And I'm MATURE UNLIKE THESE OTHER HOSTS!

Me: *Glares* I just drink Monster and eat PASTAAAAAAA!

Me, Emily, Italy, and Whov: !

Inu: See what I have to deal with?

Me: NOPE!

Inu: *evil eye glare*

Emily: Sorrrrryyyyy

Me: Do I have to give Emily chocolate?

Emily: *Twists head* CHOCOLATE!

Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Ok than Inu, now no evil eye glare!

Inu: Fine

Whov: Whose dares do we do first?

Me: We mix them up!

Romano: U-U-Uh, Me...

Me: What is it Romano?

Romano: *Hands me Roses and Heart Shaped chocolates* H-Here *Blushing*

Me: Oh, T-Thank you. *Light blush* T-That's very nice of you

Romano: Y-You're welcome

Everybody (Except Me and Romano): *Crying due to the beauty*

Inu: It's beautiful, right Emily

Emily: *Crying, blows her nose* I'm in love with this picture!

Me and Romano: *not knowing what to do, sit down*

Me: Ok, who wants the Firs-Emily, why is everybody crying?

Emily: What, oh, oh, it's nothing *Smiles*

Me: Whatever, so who wants their first dare!

Whov: MEMEMEMEMEMEME!

Me: OooKkk then... Whovian can go first

Emily: AWWWWW

Whov: OK! *Summons Closet* This is called the all magical Rape Closet!

Me: *Glares* I have a bad feeling about this!

Whov: If you feel up to Yaoi, we will let you inside! We will also be able to see everything from here *TV pops up* OK!

Me: I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Yaoi, but am I also going to have to be inside this dare (Me168 is a Guy :p NOW YOU KNOW!)

Whov: YES!

Me: Great!

Hungary: Can I please go in so I get video!

Whov: Yes... yes you can

Hungary: B) *Goes in*

France: Hey, Me, Did you know that there is Monster in there?

Me: YESH! *Runs inside*

France: *Follows and shuts door behind him*

Emily: AWW TURN ON THE TV!

Whov: *Turns it on*

*Rape Closet Incident #1*

Me: I DON'T SEE IT!

France: Oh, it might be in my pants

Me: Wait *Glares over shoulder* FUCK!

France: OHOHOHO!

Me: I swear to god ill lock you in here with Russia on Viagra!

France: What? That won't do anything!

Me: Oh, it won't B) You, my good sir; don't even know what it does!

France: What's a Viagra to begin with?

Me: It's a pill they give old people to get boners, so a regular healthy person will be Super Horney! HAHAHA! *Total Hero Voice*

France: Can I have one?

Me: Why~

France: So I can fuck you

Me: Why~

France: So we can have sex

Me: Why~

France: Because I have a boner

Me: Why~

France: Because I love you

Me: Why~

France: I don't know, you're just hot

Me: Why~

France: DAMN! JUST LET US HAVE SEX!

Me: Why~

France: *Grabs Me*

Me: *Frying pan Smack* Good thing Hungary taught me how to se this thing B)

France: *Knocked out*

*Outside*

Everybody: Wait, France lost?

Emily: XD HAHAHAHA! That's awesome!

Prussia: I'm AWSOMER!

Emily: *Glare* If Me168 keeps this up, he is awsomer than you!

Me: *Walks out, dragging France with him* Yo~!

Prussia: *Planning to become awsomer and capture Me's vital regions*

Emily: *High fives me* that was awesome!

Prussia: *Shoves me in the Rape Closet and walks in, slamming the door*

*Rape Closet incident #2*

Me: DAMN IT! LET ME OUT!

Prussia: YOU ARE NOT AWSOMER THAN THE AWSOME PRUSSIA! I WILL NOW HAVE TO OCCUPY YOUR VITAL REGIONS FOR THAT!

Me: Great! Might as well get Spain at this point so the whole Bad Touch Trio tries to grope me!

Prussia: KESESESESE! *Shoves Me onto bed*

Me: HELL NO! *Kicks Prussia in face*

Prussia: What the hell?

Me: Damn, NOT getting raped today!

Prussia: B( NO! I will get you TODAY! *Climbs on top of Me*

Me: *Bitch slaps Prussia* GET THE FUCK OFF!

Prussia: NO WAY IN HELL!

Me: God, France isn't even like this!

Prussia: Wait, I'm worse than France?

Me: Yeah, this is Rape!

Prussia: RAPE! Oh, no, its not rape if you enjoy my "5 Meter" KESESESE!

Me: Who said I would enjoy it?

Prussia: *Slams hip into mine* you will, trust me B)

Me: GAH! That fucking hurt! Get the fuck off!

Prussia: *Leans in closer to Me* Just say it, you want me *Leans even closer*

Me: *Punches Prussia, knocking him off of him* I Don't *Walks out*

*Outside*

Emily: o.O How did Me do that?

Me: *Walks out* Magic B)

Emily: Why did you not ride Prussia? Thats total Yaoi EXTREME!

Me: Hey, I like Yaoi, but I don't want to be IN the Yaoi XD

Emily: OOOOOOHHHHHH! That makes sense! But, why did you offer to be in France's bed yesterday?

Me: Oh, that B) I knew he wouldn't win XD

France: Ass

Me: *Glare* Rapist

France: ITALIAN!

Me: FRENCH MOLESTER!

France: I LOVE YOU!

Me: FUCK YOU! *Glares and awkwardly turns around*

Emily: Wait... YOUR ITALIAN?

Me: A little bit, But I take major pride in it

Emily: AWSOME! So you and Italy are...

Me: Possibly related, yes

Emily: *Squeals* THAT'S! SO! COOOOOLLLLLL!

Italy: VEHHH~~~~

Me, Emily, and Italy : *Dancing for no reason*

Inu: Uhhhhhhh never mind

France: *Lurking*

Me: =.= LEAVE THIS PLACE NNNOOOWWW!

Emily: NO! The Bad Touch Trio stays!

Me: Then they have to sing a song! I want the Bad Touch Trio and America to sing I Just Had Sex

Whov and Emily: *Dying laughing* XD

Emily: And Americas

Me: Yep, he's singing Akon's part

Emily: XD Ok Ok, perfect

BTT: Great

America: I LOVE THIS SONG!

Me: Its perfect after you have sex with England, right?

America: *Blushing* Lets just sing

Me: MmmmmmHmmmm!

*Music Starts*

Prussia: Sometimes

America: Oh-oh-ohhh

Prussia: Something beautiful happens in this world

America: America!

Prussia: You don't know how to express yourself, so

America: And Bad Touch Trio!

Prussia: You just gotta sing

America: I just had sex

BTT: Ay

America: And it felt so good

BTT: Felt so good

America: A woman let me put my penis inside of her

BTT: Her

America: I just had se-ay-ee-ex And I'll never go back

BTT: Never go back

America: To the not-havin'-sex ways of the past

Prussia: Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great

America: Yeah

Prussia: It felt so good when I did it with my penis

America: Yeah

Prussia: A girl let me do it, it literally just happened Having sex should make a nice man out the meanest

Spain: Never guess where I just came from, I had sex If I had to describe the feelin', it was the best When I had the sex, man, my penis felt great And I called my parents right after I was done

Prussia: Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did? Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest

Spain: Was sure nice of her to let you do that thing

Prussia: Nice of any girl ever

Spain: Now sing

America: I just had sex

BTT: Yeah

America: And it felt so good

BTT: Felt so good

America: A woman let me put my penis inside of her

BTT: Her

America: I wanna tell the world

Prussia: To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it

France: Doesn't really make sense

Prussia: But man, screw it

France: I ain't one to argue with a good thing

Prussia: She could be my wife!

France: That good?

Prussia: The best thirty seconds of my life

Spain: I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her 'Cause honestly, I'd have sex with a pile of manure With that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' girl's better Plus she let me wear my chain and my turtleneck sweaters

America: So this one's dedicated to them girls That let us flop around on top of them If you're near or far, whether short or tall We wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you

France: She kept lookin' at her watch

America: Doesn't matter, had sex!

France: But I cried the whole time

America: Doesn't matter, had sex!

France: I think she might've been a racist

America: Doesn't matter, had sex!

France: She put a bag on my head

America: Still counts! I just had sex

BTT: Ay

America: And my dreams came true

BTT: Dreams came true

America: So if you had sex in the last thirty minutes Then you qualified to sing with me I just had sex

BTT: Ay

America: And it felt so good

BTT: Felt so good

America: A woman let me put my penis inside of her

BTT: Her

America: I just had se-ay-ee-ex And I'll never go back

BTT: Never go back

America: To the not-havin'-sex ways of the past!

*Music stops*

Me and Emily: *Laughing* XD

Me: Why does it seem so funny?

Emily: IDK! *Me and Emily start laughing again*

Inu: It wasent that funny

Me: But you don't like sex comments *Starts laughing with Emily*

Inu: Gosh, you are so immature

Whov: Its funny *Joins in the laughter*

Me: Making the lyrics, but changing all of the mentions of girls, to guys *Me, Emily, and Whov start laughing*

Emily: Ok, so we are done for today

Me: The rest of the dares will be coming soon, so next time, you will see Whov

Whov: YAY!

Emily: Now come back for Yaoi goodness XD

Me: SEE YOU LATER! NOW OFF TO THE BAR! *Me, Emily, Whov, America, England, The BTT, Italy, Romano, and Germany walk off to bar*

Inu: Oh, god, ill go to keep them appropriate *Walks to catch up*

[Wows... so yeah. See you next time! SEND IN ZE DARES FOR AFTER WHOVIANSTUDENT ISH DONE GUEST HOSTING!]


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

{KEEP READING AND SUBSCRIBING AND EVERYTHING! You all are the reason this is my most Popular story. THANK YOU! DARES NEED TO BE IN SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!}

Drunk! Me: *Walks in* HELL YES!

Inu: Please stop screaming

Drunk! Emily: I WANA CHOCOLATE BAR!

Germany: *Carrying Drunk! Emily on his back* When I sit you down I vill get you a chocolate bar!

Drunk! Emily: YAY!

Drunk! America: *Walks in*

Drunk! England: *Drags Drunk! America to Rape Closet and locks them in*

Drunk! Whov: T-Turn on the TV!

Drunk! Me: *Pokes TV and it falls, then the screen shatters on the ground* The TV said no, Whovian!

Drunk! Emily: OHZ NOZ!

Drunk! America: *Screaming ad Moaning England's name*

Drunk! England: *Screaming and Moaning America's name*

Drunk! Me: IM GOING TO BED! GOOD NIGHT! *Stands up and falls down, asleep*

Drunk! Prussia: *Storms in* WELCOME ME AND MY AWSOMENESS!

Drunk! Italy: Veh~ what happened to Me?

Drunk! Romano: BASTARD!

Drunk! Spain: AWW! Lovi~!

Drunk! France: OHOHO! Can I take Me168 into the other room, prove im better than a "5 Meter"?

Drunk! Emily: No!

Hungary: *Knocks out Drunk! France with Frying Pan*

Drunk! Emily and Drunk! Whov: *Asleep*

Drunk! Italy and Drunk! Prussia: *Fall asleep next to Me*

Drunk! Romano and Drunk! Spain: *Go to a room to sleep together*

Germany and Inu: *Fall asleep nearby, to protect Me168 from France*

*THE NEXT MORNING!*

Hangover! Me: *Wakes up, walks to kitchen, and starts making a large breakfast for everybody*

Hangover! Emily: *wakes up and sees me making breakfast* What the hell are you dong?

Hangover! Me: *Stares at bacon cooking* I don't know

Hangover! Whov: ./. Ummmm is that bad?

Hangover! Emily: Will you poison us like England would?

Hangover! Me: Oh, no. I can cook, thank god.

Hangover! Italy: *Wakes up* Why am I on the floor?

Hangover! Emily: You had a traditional German experience!

Hangover! Italy: Oh, what happened?

Hangover! Prussia: KESESE! You drank beer!

Hangover! Italy: W-What?

Hangover! America: *Walks out of the Rape Closet, rubbing his eye* Who's making bacon?

Hangover! Me: I am!

Hangover! America: Awesome! I'm starved!

Hangover! Emily: Entering inside of England?

Hangover! America: *Blushing* Uhh no!

Hangover! Whov: MmmmmHmmmm!

Hangover! Me: *Laughs*

Hangover! Prussia: *Wakes up* Oh, I didn't know Me cooked.

Hangover! Me: And it's better than scones *Smiles*

Hangover! Prussia: *Laughs*

Hangover! Canada: *Walks out*

Hangover! Emily: Wait, what's wrong Canada?

Hangover! Canada: Oh, I got a bit drunk last night with you guys

Hangover! Whov: I THOUGHT I SAW YOU! I thought it was the Vodka though, I saw a lot of things!

Hangover! England: *Walks out* Oh, were cooking?

Hangover! America: Well, Me168 is, he's making Bacon and Eggs and Southern Potatoes!

Hangover! Emily: GOD IT SMELLS GREAT!

Hangover! Prussia: Yeah, it does!

Hangover! England: How about I make Scones?

Hangover! Me: Oh, Ummmm I made Coffee Cake already.

Hangover! England: Oh, but what's wrong with scones?

Hangover! Me: I also made Cinnamon Rolls, which would be too much bread and other things!

Hangover! England: Are you sure you don't want Scones

Hangover! Emily: Yes, were sure!

Hangover! England: *Sits at bar, watching how to cook*

*After Breakfast, all of the hangovers were gone, oh yeah, and France woke up =.=*

Whov: So Canada, what did you get drunk on?

Canada: I don't honestly know, all I know is that it had maple syrup and it was delicious *Smiles*

Me: Oh, I had one of those. It was Maple Syrup and Vodka, or something like that!

Emily: Its RussCan drinks!

Whov: XD

Me: OK, we have to start the dares again.

Whov: Prussia, get Canada mad by using Hockey references ^-^

Me: *Laughs* I LOVE HOCKEY!

Prussia: Thank god, I can kind of do this *Smirks and stands in front of Canada* Your damn Canadians wont win the Stanley Cup!

Canada: Um, T-That's not true

Prussia: The only way they could ever win a game is with tripping and Cross Checking!

Canada: *Face getting Red* P-Please be quiet, Prussia!

Emily: *Leans over toward Me and whispers*

Me: *whispers* It's a penalty that you slam a stick across somebody's chest

Emily: Ohh

Prussia: And when you finally do win, you had Delay of Game penalties for half of the game

Canada: THAT'S NOT TRUE! *Angry red face*

Me: WOAH! Prussia, that's a little to far, and the dares over, thank god

Emily: MY TURN! France *Smiling* Give me a hug, but seriously *Serious face* If you dare to Grope me *Smiles cheerfully* Big Brother Spain will eat you shitless!

Whov and Me: *Cough*moodswing*cough*

France: *Hugs Emily*

Emily: *Hugs back*

France: *Creepy smile and Gropes Emily*

Emily: *Squeals* GET HIM!

Spain: *Beats France Shitless and locks him in the Rape closet and throws Me in for fun*

Whov: ./. TURN ON THE TV!

Emily: Me broke it last night, remember?

Whov: Oh yeah!

Me: *in closet* FRANCE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!

France: OHOHOHO! What's wrong Me, your skins really hot

Me: BECAUSE IM UNDER YOUR FAT ASS! GET OFF!

France: OHOHOHO!

Me: Gah! Stop grinding my hip!

France: OHOHOHO! We can take are pants off instead!

Me: OR YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OFF!

Everybody: o.O

Me: GET OFF! OW! THAT HURTS FRANCE!

France: Your turned on now, no, OHOHO!

Me: The day I'm turned on by you is the day England makes great food!

*Loud crashing noise, and eventually Me walks out*

Me: Damn

Emily: Did you knock France out again?

Me: Lets go with that B)

Inu: Did you kill him

Me: I don't think so, hes bleeding a lot, but he is not dead B)

Everybody: *Shivers*

Emily: Remind me not to piss of Me, ok Inu

Inu: Y-Yeah!

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!

Me: B) so dares

Whov: Oh, Yeah! Russia, Belarus has to give you a Hickey, and you cant do anything to stop her B)

Me: What is it with Hetalia and Hickeys?

Inu: Uhhh, I feel bad for Russia

Emily: Exactly

Belarus: BIG BROTHER! *Appears in cloud of smoke*

Russia: *Shivers* Uh, Belarus. P-P-Please give me a hickey!

Belarus: B) Nope!

Me: Emily, does this count as Russia not being able to finish the dare?

Emily: Yep B) *Thinks of punishment with Me*

Me: Do we need to have to have the Super Host Counsel Meeting?

Emily: YEP! *Drags Whov to room*

Me: *Walks with Hungary to room*

*SUPER HOST COUNSEL MEETING #1*

Emily: What will Russia's punishment be?

Me: How about being locked in a room with a Horney Belarus and Russia on Viagra?

Whov: What is it with you and Viagra?

Me: Hey, it causes Hardcore Yaoi B)

Hungary: I LIKE ME168'S PLAN!

Emily: But we need a guy for Yaoi, and it must be a punishment too!

Me: RUSSIA AND ENGLAND!

Emily: CRACK PAIRING!

Hungary: YAOI!

Whov: ENGLAND!

Me: So we agree, right

Everybody in counsel: YESH!

*Walk out*

Me: Russia and England have to have sex and be on Viagra B)

England and Russia: WHAT?

Emily: Tonight B)

Hungary: With me for photographic and video proof B)

Whov: And England B)

Me: England issues?

Emily: *Kisses England* ./. S-Sorry *Hands England tea* had to get that out of me

Me: B) Nice way to hide it

America: TONY! Get Emily!

Tony: *Walks toward Emily*

Emily: BRING IT BITCH! RUPERT CAN TAKE YOU AY DAY!

Rupert: Wamp!

Me: NO! THAT'S THE PENGUIN FROM ADVENTURE TIME!

Inu: What's going to happen?

Me: Well, there could be a chance this will become a Hetalia Adventure Time Crossover!

Inu: What's wrong with that?

Me: NOBODY LOOKS UP HETALIA ADVENTURE TIME CROSSOVERS! (Oh, and if you do, sorry :3 STILL POST DARES!)

Emily: T-Then

Me: This story will become irrelevant!

Emily: NOOOOOOOOO!

Me: If its only Rupert, GET RID OF HIM! SEND HIM IN THE OTHER ROOM!

Emily: RUPERT, GO TO THE OTHER ROOM!

Rupert: Wamp *Walks to a random room*

America: HAHAHAHA! Your totally going to loose now

Me: *Gives Tony a new soda* Please leave Emily alone

Tony: *Nods and walks off*

America: O.O

Me: :p what dare next?

Emily: GREECE CUDDLE WITH JAPAN!

Greece: *Cuddling with Japan, both asleep*

Emily: Dare done :D

Me: Next one for Whovian!

Whov: OK!

Emily: *Sprays Canada with something*

Canada: What is that?

Emily: This, my dear Canada, is something that will make you irresistible! Now everybody will see you, and then some B)

Russia: *Walks over to Canada and kisses him passionately* You smell good

Canada: *Shock* R-Russia.

Prussia: *Grabs Canada and kisses him passionately*

Me: Emily, what was that?

Emily: *Smirks and spays some on my shirt* Find out

Me: *Smells shirt* Its just Cologne...

Emily: B) That, and something you threaten to use B)

Me: ... YOU PUT VIAGRA IN THIS!

Emily: Yepp ^-^

Me: How come it doesn't affect me?

Emily: No, its not...

Whov: Oops, when we made it, I put something for only Hetalia characters to be affected, wanted to giveMe168 a break *Rubs head smiling*

Canada: *Being kissed by everyone, than America walks up and starts nibbling on Canada's neck*

Me: INCEST!

Emily: HELL YES! But, O-Oh no! ALL OF YOU! TAKE CANADA TO THE OTHER ROOM!

*Canada is dragged into a room by America, Prussia, Russia, China, England, and an assortment of other Guys*

Me: CRACK PAIRINGS!

Emily: *Nosebleed* Hungary left, right

Whov: B) Yes!

Inu: B( What s it with you people and Yaoi?

Me: It's a fun thing to read :)

Whov and Emily: *Nod in agreement*

Me: So what is out next dare?

Emily: Well, we need to get Canada in a shower as soon as they are done, and then we are going ghost hunting!

Whov: YEAH!

Inu: Sounds fun :)

Me: *Starts crying*

Emily: What's wrong?

Me: W-W-Will this end up like Hetaoni?

Emily: No, it won't end like that! No aliens will try and kill us!

Me: G-Good, because if it does, ima blame you!

Whov: OK! Thanks for reading!

Inu: Join us for are very special Ghost Hunting episode with the Hetalia Characters!

Me: Whovianstudent will be in the ghost hunt!

Emily: Then we will comeback here and finish our dares!

Everybody in Living Room: BYE!

[Thanks for reading! And if You like Hockey! POST IT IN COMENTS! If you have Dares! POST! THEM! IN! THE! COMMENTS! Thanks :P JOIN US FOR OUR GHOST HUNT!]


	7. GHOST HUNT!

Me: WELCOME TO THE SUPER HETALIA GHOST HUNT!

Emily: WOOOO!

Inu: Where is everybody else?

Me: Oh, Whovianstudent is getting everybody ready to do this hunt :D

Inu: Oh

Emily: So, how did you sleep last night?

Me: France tried and sleep with me!

Emily: Even after you almost killed him?

Inu: Wow, France really is retarded

Emily: =.= it took you that long to notice?

Me: XD

Whov: *Walks in* We have a final count!

Me: Oh, good, who is coming?

Whov: Other than the four of us

Emily: Obviously

Whov: We have Hungary, England, America, Canada, Greece, Japan, Germany, Italy, Romano, France, Prussia, Spain, and Poland!

Me: OMGERMANY! POLAND!

Lithuania: *Runs in* is it to late to join?

Poland: Oh My God! It's Liet! Like, how are you?

Lithuania: Oh. Sleeping Well!

France: *Walks in* Hey, Me, Can I please get in your pants?

Me: ಠ_ಠ No

France: Why not?

Me: ಠ_ಠBecause its you

France: B(

Me: HAHAHA!

Emily: WHEN DO WE GO?

Whov: Whenever!

Me: LET'S GO!

Inu: Fine!

France: I'm ready!

America: THE HERO IS READY!

England: Wankah!

Poland: Like, I'm totally ready to go

Lithuania: Ready!

Hungary: *Grabs camera* Ready!

Prussia: MY AWSOMENESS IS READY!

Spain: Me and Lovi are ready~~

Romano: SHUT UP POTATO BASTARD!

Italy: Ready~~

Japan: Ready

Greece: Ready *Pets kitty* Kitty Kitty Kitty!

Canada: R-Ready

Me: LET'S GO! *Walks out with everybody*

*30 Minutes Later*

Emily: Is this the place?

Me: YESH!

Whov: It looks scary!

Inu: So what are we going to do?

Emily: Just walk around!

Me: Oh, I brought some things

Everybody: *Looking at Me*

Me: *Pulls Suitcase, opens it, and pulls out Video Cameras, Voice Recorders, EMF Detectors, Micro Laptops, And weird light-box thingies*

Everybody: WHAT!

Me: ^_^ I'm here for evidence of ghosts!

Emily: But what do you do with this stuff?

Me: Basically, we can see things with the Naked eye, but Ghosts are also beyond what we can see and hear sometimes, that's what this stuff is for!

Everyone: *Glares at Me*

Me: Well, I'm SORRY That I wana catch a voice on video tape!

Emily: Fine, we will use this stuff, but debrief us on how to use it.

Me: OK *Hands everybody except Inu a voice and video recorder* You use these normally, but the rest is annoying!

Emily: WHO GETS THE COMPUTERS?

Me: *Hands Emily, Whovianstudent, and Hungary a computer* Sorry about this Inu, but you can't really carry this stuff around as a dog B(

Inu: It perfectly fine

Me: OK! These Computers can't get onto the Internet, by the way

Emily, Whov, and Hungary: Damn!

Me: BUT! These show the temperature of an area. Ghosts can have a heat to them, and this shows it!

Whov: Oh, that's pretty cool!

Me: *Hands everybody an EMF* This shows Electromagnetic Fields

France: What in ze hell iz that?

Me: It's what ghosts are said to be composed of!

France: Ohh

Me: It's electronic, and it also shows temperature!

Canada: Why do we need temperature?

Me: Because if it's like 75 degrees and you feel cold, then there could be a ghost!

Everybody: Ohh!

Me: Ill carry around the rest!

Emily: How do you know about all of this shit?

Me: I like television B)

Everybody: Oooohhh!

Me: OK! So lets turn on our cameras at the same time, to match up everything we capture!

Everybody: OK!

Me: On 3! 1... 2... 3

Everybody: *Turns on cameras simultaneously*

Me: GREAT! Now we begin!

Everybody: *Walks toward door*

Emily: Oh, yeah, I brought flashlights *Hands everybody one, and a special dog one for Inu*

Me: Everybody ready! *Grabs door handle*

Everybody: READY!

Me: *Opens door and finds a little ghost girl standing there*

Everybody: *Holding cameras at Ghost* o.O

Me: *Slowly closes door* Lets try again *Opens door and ghost is gone*

Everybody: *Reluctantly walk in*

Canada: T-T-This is very scary…

Russia: *Hugs Canada* It will be ok, my little Matty

Me, Emily, Whov, and Hungary: *Nosebleeding*

America: Stop groping my Brother, Russia

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!

Me: So, just walk around and stuff, catch good evidence and talk to them

Everybody: *Splits off into groups*

* GROUP 1: Me, Emily, Poland, Lithuania, Italy, and Germany*

Germany: Why do people think Me and Italy are sexually related?

Me: *Whispers in Italy's ear*

Italy: Oh, yes, he has *Blushes*

Emily: What did you ask?

Me: *Whispers it in Emily's ear*

Emily: AND HE SAID YES XD

Me: SHHHH! We need to have a Spirit Box Session!

Poland: Like, What is that?

Me: It checks all of the radio stations really fast and words will be said by ghosts!

Liet: Eerie…

Me: Is it scarier than Russia?

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOL

Everybody in Group 1: *Silent*

Me: But anyway, you just hook these together and now…. We can start… Try to get your video cameras to capture words *Turns on speaker and a white noise comes out* Ask questions…

Emily: What is your name?

Speaker: John!

Group 1 (Except Me168): *Shocked*

Liet: Did you die in this house?

Speaker: Yes!

Me: What did you die of?

Speaker: ….. Rats!

Emily: What does that mean?

Me: Rats carried the Plague… He died of the Black Death!

Poland: D-Did you have children?

Speaker: Yes!

Emily: How many?

Speaker: 12!

Me: How many survived?

Speaker: Zero!

Emily: I'm so sorry!

Speaker: …. Thank you!

Me: Is there anybody else here?

Speaker: ….. The DEVIL!

Group 1: *In shocked state*

Me: Well, I'm so sorry, and I hope you start feeling better…

Speaker: SAVE! YOUR! SELF!

Me: *Turns of Speaker* Oh, Shit…. Were fucked!

*GROUP 2: Hungary, Greece, Japan, France, Prussia, Spain*

Prussia: My awesomeness will get all of the ghosts! KESESESESE!

(Sadly, due to Prussia's awesomeness, no ghosts wanted to show or talk, so no evidence was collected ಠ_ಠ)

*Group 3: Whovianstudent, England, America, Canada, Romano*

Whov: We haven't gotten anything

England: I know, and we've talked to the ghosts...

America: DUDES! We need to sacrifice Canada to the spirit gods!

Canada: U-Uh, America, that won't work?

Romano: BASTARDS!

Whov: *Smacks Romano in face, covering his mouth with tape* SHHHHH!

England: *Bumps into Group 1, Knocking them all over*

Group 1: *Pale*

America: What Happened

Me: W-We talked to a ghost

Whov: =3= AND!

Emily: T-The devil is in this house

Canada: Oh no!

Poland: Like, This is not funny! Russia, are you here?

Whov: Lets leave?

Liet: We need everybody else!

Group 1 & 3: *Start looking for Group 2*

Me: *****Freezes* O-O SHHH LISTEN!

Prussia: *Distant voice* IM AWSOMEEEE!

France: *Grabs Emily's shoulders from behind her* OHOHOHON!

Emily: *Bitchslaps France* No means NO! Damn!

Me: HAHAHAAAAAAA!

Poland: OMG! Are you, like, OK and stuff France?

Emily: *Steps on France's mouth* HES FINE -.-

Poland: Fine, God, Take a Chill Pill...

Emily: *Kicks Poland with other foot*

Me: *Smiles* Bad Idea #239

Emily: So we found group two!

Black*: SOUL EATER CHARICTERS HERE!

Maka, Soul, Kidd, Tsubaki: *Walk up*

Me: GTFO! You get another story LATER!

Soul Eater Characters: *Walk Away*

France: Let's Leave... NOW!

England: WIMP! HAHA!

France. -_- BITCH!

Me: France is Right, for ONCE!

France: I'm Right in the Bedroom *SHOT*

Me: If you want AIDS, you are the right one

Emily and Whov: *Cant breath due to laughing to hard*

Everybody: *Walk out of house*

*THE NEXT MORNING!*

Me: *Looking over camera footage*

Emily: *Listening to Audio bits*

Whov: *Looking at Pictures*

Me: Anything Whov?

Whov: Nothing...

Me: DAMN! We lost everything...

Emily: Oh, well, I would rather not be reminded of last night...

Whov: I imagine you peed your pants!

Me: I didn't, I ALMOST did :P

Emily: Whatever... Were done here

Me, Emily, Whov: *Walk out of room and Join Hetalia characters and Inu*

Me: WELL, JOIN US FOR WHOVIANS LAST APPERANCE!

Emily: But then we get a NEW Co-Host!

Whov: AWW!

Inu: SUBSCRIBE!

Me: REIVEW!

Emily: READ!

Whov: AND READ MOOOOORRRREEEE!

Hosts: BYE!

Hungary: Yaoi!

Hosts: B) HELL YEAH!


	8. Chapter 5 Part 3

[AuthorsNote; OMGODIMISSEDYOUALLSOMUCH! Ive been so busy with school I have absolutley no time to write more of this stuff! But I promise you, up until Mid-August it will be CONSTANT UPDATES SO YALL BEST BE RESPECTING THE UPDATES WITH MORE DARES! But, I am backed up from my absence, so you may be a few chapters back, but DONT FEEL BAD! Your turn will come up (I PM you if you get in, so post alot of dares and your chances f getting in are raised extremely) So, Enjoy]

Me: WELCOME!

Emily: How are you today?

Whov: Bad ;~; Its my last episode

Me, Emily, and Hungary: AWWWW! We will miss you!

Whov: I'LL MISS YOU TOO!

Me: But we saved the best dares for last :D

Emily, Whov, and Hungary: REALLY!

Me: Yepp B)

Emily: WE START!

Me: That idea... Gusta!

Emily: YUSH!

Me: England, I want you to prepare a meal for one, can you do that?

England: :D HELL YES I CAN!

Me: Now go!

England: *Runs to kitchen*

France: I feel bad for the person eating that slop

Me: Yeah B) I feel bad too

Emily: Nowwwwww... what

Me: PASTA RACE!

Italy and Romano: YEAH!

*30 Minutes Later*

Italy: I WONNN~~~~~

Romano: I can beat you in a tomato eating race though

Me: That would be fun!

Romano: *Blushes lightly* you think so?

Me: I know so

Emily: That was a good race though :)

Me: I agree

England: *Walks in with food* Here it is :D

Me: Great *Turns to France and sits on his lap* Do you know what time it is?

France: *Blushing* Time to give you an ass-job

Me: No, time to eat *****Grabs plate of food from England*

France: I HAVE TO EAT THIS?

Me: And no complaints

France: Fine *Takes one bite, and falls over*

Me: Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention I replaced the Vanilla Extract with a Sleeping remedy I learned how to make B)

Everyone: OH SHIT!

Me: B) I'm a badass

Emily and Whov: !

Me: OK, so, We have 2 dares left

Whov: NO! *Pulls out gun* THIS BITCH IS NOW UNDER MY CONTROLL!

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL *Pulls out lead pipe*

Whov: O.O Nevermind...

Me: IM SO SORRY! But, they are some of the best we got :D

Whov: *Sniffles* Really...

Me: Really :D

Whov: :D FUCK YEAH!

Me: OK, so, announce the first one

Whov: :D JAPAN-SAAAAANNNNN

Japan: Y-Yes?

Whov: Go give your Greece-san a LAP DANCE

Japan and Greece: *Blush*

Japan: *Walks over and sits on Greece's lap*

Greece: *Picks up Japan and carries him into another room*

Me, Whov, and Emily: *JAWDROP*

Me: XD THAT WAS SOME HARDCORE LAP DANCING!

Whov and Emily: XD LAWL

Me: OK, THE FINAL DARE!

Emily: DUHN!DUHN!DUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN!

Whov: *Evil glare*

Emily: SORRY, SORRY!

Whov: Germany, You have to do an Interpritive dance of your frustrations with Italy and your love of Beer!

Germany: *Sigh* for whatever reason I thought it would be me... *Stands up and starts dancing*

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Everyone (Except Germany): O.o

Germany: *Sits down*

Me: Wellp, never doing that again

Emily: Although the song selection was nice

Me: Great VOCALOID SONGS!

Japan: *Nods*

England: What the blody hell is a Vocaloid?

Me and Japan: *EVIL DEATH STARE*

Me: You did NOT just QUESTION, the powers of Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin, Len, and Luka, because if you DID, yall gonna get INTEROGATED!

England: Oh, No, I didnt

Me: :D GOOD!

Emily: Well, this is the last episode of Whov!

Whov: NOOOOOOO!

Emily: BUT, she will hold the record for the longest amount of time a host has been with us!

Whov: :D!

Me: BE SURE TO REIVEW!

Emily: BAI-NII!


	9. Chapter 6

[AN: Hi there... Well... NEW GUEST HOST! I would like to thank Swirly592 (Morgan) for submitting these dares for us to do]

Me: *Reading a book on the couch*

Inu: *Walks over, sits on couch next to Me* Whatcha reading

Me: B(...B) A doujin

Inu: :(

Me: LOL NO! Just the Hunger Games

Emily: *Walks In* ... *Little Nosebleed*

Inu: ...What is it?

Emily: Nothing its just... you in your human form... next to Me-Kun

Hooded Figure: *Walks in* Id ship that

Emily: WHO DA FUCK ARE YOU!

Inu: Language!

Me: *Laughs* YEAH EMILY!

Italy: *Walks in, looks at Hooded Figure, Screams and then runs away*

Me: *Tackles Italy* NO!

Hooded Figure: Who am I... *Giggles* IM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! *Pulls of Hood*

Me and Emily: *Le Gasp* ITS MORGAN!

Morgan: THATS RIGHT BITCHES!

Inu: Oh, Look, More people with Vulgar Language

Emily: Dont Hate!

Me: APPRICIATE!

Morgan: LOL!

Me: Do you have any questions about the job you have or are you ready to go?

Morgan: Yeah, Are there any straight pairings?

Emily: *Head Rotated 180 degrees* What did you say?

Morgan: Oh, Nothing *Nervous Laugh*

Emily: Good *Head goes back to Normal*

Me: O.o... So, you good...

Morgan: Yeah, Im good

Everyone (Except those already in room): *Walk in*

Germany: OH GOD, NOT AGAIN!

Hosts: LOLOLOL!

Me: Lets begin, All of the dares are all Morgan's.

Morgan: I actually have a Truth to ask

All Countries (Except Hungary): 

Morgan: Anyway... Russia

Russia: Yes...

Morgan: Who do you like better, Canada or China

Russia: Ah, Well, China is more of a screamer, but I like Canada better, he is my submissive little Matvy!

Canada: Uhhh... Thank... You?

Morgan: ... OK! Lilly! Switz!

Lichtenstein and Switzerland: Yes?

Morgan: *Creepy Smile* Follow me *Grabs them and throws them into a closet* HAVE FUN *Slams door and locks it* :D

Everyone else: :O!

Morgan: Lets continue! ME-KUN!

Me: *Shivers* OH GOD NO!

Morgan: I BOUGHT YOU A NEW RAPE CLOSET TV!

Me, Emily, and Hungary: :D!

Emily: YOU! ARE A SAINT AMONG MEN!

Morgan: Oh, Stop it you :3. So, Me, For the new TV, you have to go into the Rape Closet

Me: ...

Morgan: And get chained to a bed

Me: ...

Morgan: And let France go at you!

Me: ...

Morgan: Me and Emily both have keys to unlock you from the bed when we have had enough enjoyment.

Me: ... Who's chaining me up?

Morgan: Me! And I will have no mercy Me-Kun!

Me: *starts tearing up* OK! Can... Can I just get A Hug before this hell begins?

Romano: WHAT! *Stands up and slams table* YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO THIS! ARE YOU CRAZY

Me: *Looks at Romano*

Romano: Oh, Ok...

Emily: *Nose bleeding* you get a hug for this!

Me and Emily: *HUG*

Me: OK, lock me up!

Me and Morgan: *Walk into room and shut door*

*5 Minutes Later*

Morgan: *Walks out* He's secured nice and tight!

France: WOOHOO!

Emily: *Cries a little* He's... All yours... *Opens door*

France: *Smirks, Walks in, and Slams door shut*

Emily: Morgan, God, Please, Just dont turn on the TV!

Room: *LOUD CRASHING AND SCREAMING*

Emily: NOOOOO!

Me: *Walks out in Boxers* IM GONNA KILL YOU MORGAN!

Emily: OHMYGODAREYOUHURTME-KUN!

Me: *Chuckles* Im just fine, thanks to this *Holds up Key*

Morgan: *LEGASP* How did you get that?

Me: B) Remember the hug, Dont trust my hugs :D

Romano: *BLUSHING*

Hungary: Oh Hay There! *Pushes Romano into Me*

Me: *Blushes slightly*

Romano: *Realizes what has just happened* ... *DIES*

Hungary: *Starts playing Melt*

Me: NO!

Romano: *Coming to* ... *Blushes*

Me: *Slightly Redder* Im just gonna... you know... Put on Clothing *Walks away*

Morgan: Im just gonna keep going...

Me: GO AHEAD!

Morgan: XD I don't think he likes me

Emily: *Glare* What would EVER give you that Idea?

Morgan: I honestly have no Idea, But, OK, America and England have to make out

America: *JAWDROP*

England: *Walks over to America and passionately kisses him*

Inu: *JAWDROP*

England: *Pulls Away* Well, Ima go bake something *Walks into kitchen*

Emily: Well Then...

Morgan: YAY! OK, Lets release Lilly and Switz *Unlocks Door*

Switzerland: *Storms out and hits Morgan with Peace Prize*

Lichtenstein: *Runs out and starts crying in Inu's arms*

Morgan: *Evil glare at Switzerland* ITS ON BITCH! *Fist fight with Switzerland*

England: *Runs out of kitchen* ITS ON FIRE!

Emily: OHMYGOD WHATS ON FIRE!

England: THE SCONE BATTER! IT JUST LIT ON FIRE SUDDENLY!

Everyone in room: *Running around trying to fix everything thats going wrong*

Me: HI! IM BAC- *Sees room and the chaos* ... STOP!

Everyone: *Freeze*

Me: WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Emily: ENGLAND LIT THE KITCHEN ON FIRE!

Me: *EVIL* What...

England: I-I-I was just trying to make scones!

Me: *Runs in kitchen* ... England...

England: W-What?

Evil!Me: Can I give you some advice *Fire goes out suddenly*

England: W-W-What is it? *Shaking*

Evil!Me: *Turns around with Deranged look on* I would recomend you to Run, Run as far as you can manage to keep your legs firmly on the ground, and keep running before I slit your throat open with a spoon!

England: G-G-Got it *Starts running*

Me: Now, MORGAN! SWITZERLAND!

Morgan and Switzerland; YES SIR!

Me: Stop fucking fighting!

Morgan and Switzerland: YES SIR!

Me: Now, Litchenstein, why are you crying sweetie?

Litchenstein: *Runs over, crying, and explains it to Me in his ear*

Me: Oh, Sweetie, Ill explain it to you later with Emily-Chan

Litchenstein: O-O-OK!

Me: Now, Morgan, y-

Morgan: YES SIR!

Me: ... Just get your last dare over with

Morgan: OK! Romano, you have to make out with the person that you like :D

Romano: *Blush* But... I don't want to

Morgan: You can do that or marry me, either or

Romano: O...K... *Pounces on Me and kisses him*

Me: *Blushing like crazy*

Romano: *Gets up, Blushing*

Me: *Blushing* I didnt think I would ever do that...

Emily and Hungary: *CRAZYMADNOSEBLEEDS*

Inu: Well, Morgan is done with her... Where did Morgan go?

Emily: She DISSAPEARED!

Inu: Well, See us next time!

Emily: KEEP READING!

Hungary: REIVIEW!

Me: STOP FORCING ROMANO ON ME!

Hungary: NOT GONNA HAPPEN!

Emily: BAI-NII~~!


	10. OMG! A CONTEST!

HELLO MY FANDOM!

I have been thinking for a while of a fun thing to bring more viewers to "Fun Hetalia Get Together" I am throwing a CONTEST!

THE BIG PRIZE!: To be the new Co-Host of "Fun Hetalia Get Together" With Me168 and EmilyArchor! (Only 1 winner of THE BIG PRIZE!)

THE SECOND BIGGEST PRIZE!: To Guest Host on the Reveal of the new Co-Host Super Chapter! (5 Will win THE SECOND BIGGEST PRIZE!)

THE THIRD BIGGEST PRIZE!: A Thank You For Participating PM! (Everybody Else will win THE THIRD BIGGEST PRIZE!)

What you must do:

1) Anwser a short Survey about yourself. Fill out this Short Form and PM it to me for the next step:

Name:

Nickname (If Avalable):

Age:

Favorite Character:

Favorite Pairing (If Avalable):

A Little Fact About You:

2) I will then give you the 20 Question Scored Survey (See SCORING), Which you must anwser and post in the reiview of "SURVEY ANWSERS #1" (Which I will Delete After the round). You will not be able to receive the questions legaly from me without doing Step 1. ANYONE WHO TAKES THE QUESTIONS FROM THE REIVEWS AND ANWSERS THEM BEFORE STEP ONE WILL BE AUTOMATICLY DISQUALIFIED FROM CONTENTION!

3) I will take a select amount of people from steps 1&2 to do a Call-Back, wich will be another 20 Question Scored Survey (See SCORING). Post these questions in "SURVEY ANWSERS #2".

4) Wait for a PM that will tell you what prize you won

SCORING: For the first 20 Question Scored Survey, Each question will be scaled on a score of 0-5, 0 Being the lowest, 5 Being the Highest. The points will be regarded by how creative and captivating your responces are, not how good you can Butt-Kiss a judge. Everybody who makes a score of 70 or better will be put on the Call-Back list. I will do all points on the First section. On round two of the Survey, however, Me and EmilyArchor will do the grading, and combine our scores. The list of Call-Backs will be placed and awarded their Prizes.

TIMING: All contestents must have Steps 1&2 completed and turned in by June 19, 2012. All Call-Back Surveys will be given out June 22, 2012 and must be completed by July 1, 2012. The Winners will be announced July 7, 2012.

IF YOU WIN: Congratulations, I will let you know what Chapter you will be in VIA PM!

If YOU DON'T WIN: DO NOT FEEL BAD! You will be going up against some very tough competition, so you did your best :D

WHO CAN COMPETE IN THE CONTEST: Anybody with a FanFiction Account!

GOOD LUCK TO ALL!


	11. OMG READ THIS!

Hi...

Sooooo... How about that contest...

NOBODYS JOINING AT ALL! We only have 2 Entrys... AND WE NEED AT LEAST 6!

So... How About Submiting Entries?

I mean like, If you are a Fan of EmilyArchor... the YOU GET TO CO-HOST WIH HER!

And if youre a fan of mine (BTW I LUB YOU SO MUCH!) YOU CAN BE IN MY STORIES FROM NOW UNTIL THE END OF TIME!

Im telling you, Even if you dont want to, tell your friends, and if you did submit, tell a friend or you might have just wasted very valuable time reading FanFiction for Me to LOL in your face, and I would feel bad :(

so... yeah... WE NEED MORE CONTESTANTS REALYREALYREALYBAD!

And mabey, If I get enough entries... Ill Increase the prizes... But, IDK yet :P

So... Yeah... ENTER THE CONTEST! IT WONT KILL YOU AT ALL!


	12. WellRules Change

Hi...

So... Lets rewrite some contest rules!

1st Place Prize: Hosting in Hetalia Q&A, Fun Hetalia Get Together, Hetalia Doki Party (EmilyArchor's Truth Or Dare) and a Reader xCountry One-Shot written by both Me168 and EmilyArchor(ONLY 1 WILL WIN)

2nd Place Prize: Become a host in Fun Hetalia Get Together(ONLY 1 WILL WIN)

3rd place Prize: To Guest Host in a Truth Or Dare chapter (5 will win!)

TIMING: All 1st&2nd Step Entries will be due on June 21st, 2012 and the rest will go as stated in the original rules

SO ENTER! WE STILL HAVE ONLY 2 ENTRIES! EVERYONE SHOULD WANT TO WIN THE 1st PLACE PRIZE!

PLEASE ENTER! We realy want this contest to be fun and exciting but we cant have 2 people win 7 prizes :(. And, I doubt that you will find a contest with more prizes than this!


	13. ANOTHER RULE CHANGE

THERE IS A NEW RULE!

We are putting a limit on the number of people who will be receiving the next set of 20 questions! Only 20 people will receive them, and this will be the first 20! BUT! Even if we have 20 people who completed step one, MORE CAN COMPLETE IT! ALSO! IF WE HAVE 20 ENTRIES FOR PART TWO, STIL SUBMIT YOUR PART 2 ANWSERS, JUST IN CASE SOMEBODY DOSE NOT RECEAVE THE 70 POINT MINIMUM!

We have 4 who have submitted their answers to Survey Anwsers #1, so there are a lot of available spots!

ALSO! DO NOT SEND ME THE SURVEY ANWSERS IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE OR THEY WILL NOT COUNT! THEY MUST BE IN SURVEY ANWSERS #1 TO BE LEGIT!

On another note,

These rules are being posted on "Fun Hetalia Get Together" AND "Hetalia Q&A" For a reason... Until the end of the contest, NO MORE STORIES OF MINE WILL BE UPDATED! BUT THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CANT POST QUESTIONS OR DARES! When I give out the prizes, ALL QUESTIONS/DARES WILL BE USED IN THE NEW HOST REVEAL! This Mega-Chapter will be placed in Both the Q&A AND the Truth Or Dare, so don't be confused when you read the Q&A and find Dares! THIS WILL RESET ALL OF MY STORIES AND REMOVE ALL OF MY BACK UP! SO BE PATIENT ABOUT THIS! While I write the Mega-Chapter, I'm also going to be writing the Reader X Country One-Shot, so I will be super busy!

THANK YOU FOR STAYING LOYAL! YOU COMPLETE EVERY DAY FOR ME AND ALLOW ME TO SHARE MY LOVE! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! THANK YOU!


End file.
